


Inevitable

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl is big, First Times, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Rickyl Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl reflects on last nigths events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to ease my writer's block and just because. 
> 
> Unbetad. All my mistakes.
> 
> Not my characters.
> 
> ***EDIT*** Did I really mess up the note? *Sighs* I need glasses.

Uncomfortable is the first word that comes to mind as consciousness comes back. The sun is far too bright against the starkly white walls and a sunray seeping through the one corner of the window that’s not covered by the drapes hits him right in the eye. It’s hot too. Way too hot. Although it’s probable that it isn’t. He’s always ran a higher temperature than _some_ others. Another discomfort he notices is his arm being squashed by the very same reason he’s so uncomfortably hot. 

Daryl tries to pry his arm from underneath the younger man, but Rick grunts in his sleep so he keeps still, not wanting to wake him just yet. 

_At least he doesn’t snore_ , the hunter thinks as he turns his head to the side to study the sleeping face just inches from his. Daryl sighs. It shouldn’t be allowed to be so _gorgeous_. 

For the time they’d known each other, Daryl has come to the conclusion that he _really_ likes Rick’s face. It’s a perfect balance between manly and downright pretty. With his big blue eyes, his elegant long nose; his fleshy red lips. Every feature is in exquisite harmony with the rest of his face, all beautifully framed by the curly softness that is Rick’s gorgeous dark hair. 

Last night was their first time. Sure there were kisses before, touches, even quick hand-jobs during two men supply runs. There was even a love confession on Rick’s part; one he’d been too afraid to say back… until last night. 

It wasn’t planned, by any means. It was inevitable, really. So many months of deprive on both parts that none could contain themselves, nor wanted to. It wasn’t even in Daryl’s plans to say the three dreaded words. They just came out of the blue, so out of the blue it took several minutes for his brain to process what he’d just said. 

He blames it on Rick, though. What is a man to do when gifted with such a sight as him sitting in an armchair, softly singing some lullaby to a passed out against his chest Lil’ ass-kicker? 

After several seconds of heavy silence hanging between them, Rick stood up and approached him, holding Judith against his chest. Their gazes locked as the younger man waited for an explanation. Truth was he didn’t have one. He just loved him, plain and simple. Why would Rick need an explanation anyway? But being Rick, he wanted more, so he put Judith to rest in her cradle then turned to him, giving Daryl a questioning look and asking if he was being truthful. 

And so he grunted and nodded jerkily. 

Rick padded across the room in socked feet—stripped of the height his boots gave him— and wrapping his arms around Daryl’s neck, he smashed his plump lips against his. 

Now that he tries to recall, he’s not even sure if it was him who pushed Rick on the bed, or Rick who pulled him along.

Who cares anyway? They were about to have sex.

They never talked about it. They probably just fantasized about that first time, each in the secrecy of their own minds, but as they tugged on their clothes with eager hands, everything ran smooth. It was natural, comfortable, as if they’d practiced every touch, every move of hip, every kiss a million lifetimes before. 

Rick went pliant somewhere between the kisses Daryl delivered to his neck and the hunter didn’t miss the way his legs parted in invitation. 

And that’s when he started hesitating. They both did, for a moment. Rick’s lust filled gaze transformed into uncertainty as he looked for reassurance in the hunter’s eyes, and that was all Daryl needed to regain his confidence and immerse in the moment and what they were about to do.

Their bodies rubbed lazily together through the layers of still on— but considerably more disheveled—clothes as they kissed and kissed, and kissed every patch of skin laid out for their hungry mouths to devour with clumsy tongues and clashing teeth, grunting and panting when the need to breathe became a hindrance. 

Rick’s clothes came off first and Daryl had to take a few moments to sit up on his hunches and enjoy the sight bellow, and just like his face; the leader’s body was perfect. Not a damn flaw in his lithe limbs and miles of pale skin covering lean, but strong muscle. Hell, even his cock was pretty; all pink and already leaking precum as it rested heavy against his belly.

Daryl trailed rough hands from Rick’s pale belly up to his heaving chest with the younger man’s hands on top his, as they guided him where he wanted to be touched. A gasp left Rick’s delicious lips as the archer began massaging the sensitive nubs with both his thumbs. He replaced them with his mouth soon, but didn’t do much other than kiss each and suck lightly on them, to which Rick responded with eager little mewls and by arching his back.

Taking merely seconds to shed off his own clothes, Daryl slowly kissed his way down Rick’s trembling body until he was eye level with his hard cock. 

He put the lean member in his mouth with ease and sucked eagerly, because if he wanted to do what he was about to do, he had to keep Rick distracted and relaxed. And Rick was lost in his own little world, teetering on the edge of oblivion as the pleasure engulfed him, moaning the hunter’s name over and over again in a rough with pleasure voice. And when Daryl added pressure against Rick’s quivering entrance with his slickened finger, he was answered by a gasp and a strain of muscles denying him entrance. 

Daryl kept his finger pressed against the hole without pushing in and slid up Rick’s body till he was leveled with his face again. He delved in to kiss the younger man’s swollen lips, gently nipping at the bottom one, and then slowly circled the finger around the tight pucker, gently tapping on it with the pads of his fingers from time to time.  
Rick gasped once more and Daryl pulled away from the kiss, retrieving his finger. 

Their eyes met again and this time, Rick showed true hesitance; a deep frown marring his features.  
Daryl soothed the younger man with tender kisses along one pale shoulder then thumbed that full bottom lip tenderly. 

_”Ya don’ want this, d’ya?”_ , he said, but Rick was quick to shoot down that thought.

 _“I want it,”_ Rick nodded with determination. _“I want you.”_

Daryl smiles at the memory.

He smirked and kissed the younger man’s sweet mouth again for several minutes before teasing the tight entrance once more. This time he did push in and was met with little to none resistance as the leader did as told and relaxed his muscles.

It took a while to get Rick ready and lose enough to take him, but it was worth every second. 

Rick’s channel gripped him tightly as he slid into him, pushing a bit deeper each time he thrust back in, and soon, bow shaped legs wrapped around his hips, eagerly pulling him closer, _deeper_ , as Rick moaned out his name over and over again while desperately clinging onto his shoulders as if Daryl were to disappear if he didn’t do so. 

Daryl thrust, and thrust and thrust into Rick in a steady rhythm, moaning against the hot mouth as fingers tugged at his locks and nails dug at his back. 

The tension building behind his belly reached its peak and Daryl fell off the edge with an animalistic growl; trembling all over with the intensity of his release as he emptied himself inside the younger man to the very last drop. The thought crossed his mind for a second that maybe Rick didn’t want him to, but if the needy moans that ripped from the leader’s throat were any indicator, Daryl would say he enjoyed being filled with his release. 

Daryl’s hand gripped the younger man’s erection and stroked the hot shaft with energetic hand movements. When he came; Rick tightened his muscles around his waning erection deliciously, milking any remains of cum left in him and spurting out ropes of warm release over his tense belly and chest.

They fell asleep just like that: sweaty, sticky and satisfied. 

 

Daryl tries once more to pull his numb arm from underneath Rick’s too warm body without waking him up, failing miserably for the sleeping man stirs and cracks impossible blue eyes to meet his.

For a moment, Rick’s eyes are unfocused and confused, and for that fleeting moment, Daryl panics, because what if Rick regrets what happened? A bright, lazy smile soothes his worries soon enough and a raspy _morning_ greets him.

“Morning,” he greets in return, pleasantly surprised by the fact that it’s not half as awkward as he thought this moment would be and he feels just as comfortable with Rick as any other day, even if they’re both evidently naked under the tangled, sweat damped sheets. “Sleep good?”

Rick stretches like a cat and yawns softly before nodding sluggishly. “Yeah. You?”

Daryl nods, catching the tiny wince immediately. “Ya sore?”

“Well…” Rick starts and Daryl feels the world crumbling around him by the sole idea of Rick hurting because of him, but then the younger man looks at him sideways, sporting a mischievous grin. “You _are_ pretty big.”

That he knows. 

He blushes and breaks eye contact, mumbling an apology.

“I mean—“ Rick continues, brushing off Daryl’s need to feel bad about himself, and props himself up in his elbow, looking at him with interest. “How _big_ are you?”

The older man snorts at the question. “Wanna compare?”

“Nah,” Rick says weakly, resting on his back again then turns his head back to him, smiling. 

They pull the sheet up to look down at the covered portion of their bodies. 

“Can’t see,” Rick grunts and boldly reaches down to cup him in his hand. He’s half hard only but Rick is amazed. “How did I not notice this before?”

“Maybe ya were too busy staring at my ass?” he taunts with a grin.

“I can barely see it with your baggy clothes. I was more distracted by your arms, to be honest. And your eyes.”

“I _did_ look at yer ass,” he confesses unapologetically.

“I know,” Rick smiles smugly. 

“Yeah?” Daryl hums, placing a calloused hand over the dip of Rick’s waist and squeezing lightly. “S’ that why ya pull that sexy walk?”

Rick frowns. “What sexy walk?”

“C’mon, ya know. Ya sway yer hips way more ‘n any other man I’ve seen before.”

Rick pouts adorably. “I don’t.”

“Ya do,” he insists and leans closer to capture Rick’s lips in a short, noisy kiss then huffs against them. “I love it.”

“Well—” Rick says, “you always pull your shoulder’s back to make your chest look broader.”

“I don’t.” Daryl scoffs.

It’s Rick’s turn to snort. “I think you do. And I also love it.”

They kiss again, deeper this time, until Rick reaches over and starts stroking him over the sheets, easily bringing him into full hardness. 

“Shall we go again?” Rick huffs eagerly.

“Heck, yeah,” he says and rolls on top of Rick once more, and once more, he sinks into Rick’s tight, welcoming warmth. They come together this time and instead of lying there to enjoy the afterglow, they get up and hit the shower, taking a bit more time than needed to get clean. 

“Right on time,” Rick says as Judith starts squirming and whimpering softly in her cradle just as he finished getting dressed in that denim shirt that looks excessively good on him. He leans over to lift her in his arms. “C’mon, sweetheart.”

Daryl leans against the doorway, admiring the sweet scene with a contented smile. 

It's inevitable, really, but _damn_. He’s falling madly in love with that man.


End file.
